Reign Of Zilla
by Candyseo-La-Canderson
Summary: The son of Godzilla has taken the role of King of all monsters, but with it comes a price. He must face the military and other mutants that come out of the wood work. Lucky for him he has a helping hand with a special human.
1. Prologue

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **__This whole plot came into mind after watching _Godzilla_ (The American remake) and the animated series. I don't want to give anything away, not wanting to spoil anything. But what I can tell you is that characters from the movie will be in this story but their roles will be different in this compared to the movie and the series. Niko Tatopoulo doesn't adopt Zilla Jr., and the French aren't involved at all in this (in other words, Monique isn't in this at all). But Elsie and Mendel are still in this story, I could never get rid of these two characters. Although I do boot Randy out of the picture as well. Sorry to all those Randy fans out there, please don't leave hateful comments. But for those that do have wonderful memories and remember everyone's name from the movie, I have Sergeant O'Neal replacing Monique and Randy. _

_ And don't hate me for this one, but I don't have Niko and Audrey dating at all because I want him to have a relationship with someone else (my OC). And my OC's will have a major role in this story, but H.E.A.T will still be active in this. It will make better sense when the story gets up and running. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF GODZILLA!**_

* * *

><p>After the reports of the Flame Island Nuclear Reactor leak, everyone was concerned about the impact the leak would have on the environment, and everyone living around the small island in the Atlantic Ocean. As they should have every right to be, after the mishaps with the plants that leaked, killing thousands. But this leak was different. There were no fatalities to the population. Even the environment didn't seem to be affected by the radiation. Or so the environmentalists claimed. But they missed the mutation process that was taking place on animals that were exposed to the radiation fallout. It would only take them decades to find out their mistake.<p>

Over the course of time, the radiation leakage, and the mixing of the other radiation that haf been circulating in the earth for centuries, began to create a cocktail that wasn't potent enough to kill, but was potent enough to mutate. The first to see the effects of the mutations was Japan's city of Tokyo. A large raptor-like creature that was roughly thirty stories high and caused a lot of damage to the city. Japan tried their military power to get rid of the mutated menace, but were only wasting their fire power. The mutant simply got angrier and wrecked more of the city. The destruction lasted for two long weeks before the lizard disappeared into the ocean to its next destination of destruction. The Japanese called this creature Godzilla, or _Gojira _in their tongue.

Godzilla popped up for a brief moment in Jamaica, and then disappeared back into the ocean where he continued his journey. New York was his next stop, and nothing was going to prepare the public for the massive onslaught of destruction. The herculean lizard touched down on Manhattan, New York, startling everyone as the reptile roamed the streets, smashing cars with his monstrous feet and wrecking buildings with a whip-like tail and a large body.

New York went into the state of emergency and evacuated the city of Manhattan. The only ones that remained were the military and a research team. The military carried the guns and man power need to take down the threat, the research team held the brains of the operation. They collaborated for hours on how to take down the large reptile that still raged through the city. When the military settled an air assault on Godzilla, he disappeared into the city. The disappearance of the mutant was baffling to the research team. How could a thirty story monster vanish? They later found out that Godzilla burrowed below the city, out of the range of sight of the humans that had threaten him. A search team was sent to investigate the tunnel the monstrosity created, and found that there was a maze of tunnels.

The team immediately set out a plan to lure Godzilla out from hiding and into the open. In the center of the city they had placed a pile of fish. For hours the military sat and waited for the large lizard to pop his rearing head out in the open, but he never showed. It wasn't until they opened the manholes that Godzilla rose up from his underground lair. He started to chow down on the fish, oblivious to the guns that were aimed at him. Godzilla was halfway done with his meal when the first shot of a missile fired at him. He switched his attention back to the military that were still firing at him. When other missiles were fired, Godzilla ducked in cover as the missiles whizzed past him and blew up a skyscraper behind him. Godzilla zipped past the military and ran through the city with an air force behind him. Out of nowhere the air team got attacked from behind by another Godzilla.

Both the military and the researchers were amazed and startled to see another creature in the city. The research team believed that the second Godzilla was a female and a mate to the first Godzilla. Blood tests were run thanks to the blood samples they retrieved at the scene where the female was injured from the air force. The results were shown to be positive, the female Godzilla was pregnant. The explanation to why Godzilla arrived in New York, was that it was a nesting site for the expecting parents! The nest needed to be found and destroyed before the eggs could be laid or hatch. With the help of heat detectors, the search for the eggs was cut in half and with a surprise. The eggs were clustered inside Madison Square Garden with their mother. From the heat detectors it appeared that there were at least a thousand eggs in the walls of the garden.

Missiles were fired, sending the whole building ablaze and illuminating the whole city in an eerie light. The cries of the burning female and a few of the young that had managed to hatch filled the air, as they burned alive in the inferno. The chard female laid shriveled, no longer the mighty queen of mutants she once was. Her eggs crumbled under the rain drops, washing away any trace of the human's fire. It was finally over. Only one thing lingered in the back of everyone's mind: Where was the father?

The earth shook and out of the ground came the male like the devil himself. The military stood back, watching the mighty creature nudging his mate. But nothing he did was going to bring her or his young back to life. Godzilla roared in agony. He was alone and he wanted revenge. He rampaged through the military barricade, chasing the vehicles that escaped his jaws. He followed the vehicles through the city, clamping down on the ones that he caught up to. Only one of the vehicles managed to avoid his jaws, but they had to find a way to get rid of the giant lizard.

The last jeep rodr through the city, leading Godzilla toward the Brooklyn Bridge after getting orders from their commander that an air strike team would be waiting for them. The jeep zipped through the bridge with Godzilla close at their tail. But Godzilla got caught in the cable that held the bridge in place and was an easy target for the air strike team to take him out. Once the jeep was safely off the bridge, the air strike team fired their first shot on Godzilla. Godzilla tried to lash out at the air strike team as they whizzed by him, circling back around to take another shot at him. The second assault brought Godzilla down to the ground. Godzilla's eyes closed as his last breath was drawn. The mighty king had died and the terror was over.

The military ordered the return of the residents of Manhattan, and began the long and painful repairs. Life in Manhattan went back to its usual beat of life, forgetting about Godzilla and the horror that he had caused. The research team went back to their previous assignments, never to mention their work with the 'Operation: Godzilla Take Down.' The military continued their service to their country, going to war and helping countries that needed their aid.

Thankful that the two Godzillas were gone, people soon forgot about the next, thinking that after the eggs and their mother were set ablaze that there was nothing else to worry about. If they looked deeper into the garden, they would have seen a lone egg, spared from the inferno that killed his family. The reign of Godzilla wasn't over, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p><em>Please R&amp;R. There is more to come. <em>


	2. In The Bay

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **__Sorry it has taken me forever to upload this story for you guys. I was super busy helping out with my sister's wedding that I didn't have time for myself. But now the wedding has passed I have time for writing. Let's just hope there aren't any more distractions for me in the future or all my stories will never get finished for all of you. And if I don't update stories fast enough for you all just leave PM demanding for me to update faster or just be creepers and stalk me until I update. But don't do the second one please, I'd rather not worry about anyone stalking me. Thank you :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF GODZILLA!**_

* * *

><p><em> Shadows melded <em>_into__ the v__eil__ of deep azure waves. Dark storm clouds were seen over head, distorted by the thrashing of the waters. A limp body of a young child drifted __deeper and deeper__ into the __fathomless__ ocean after being thrown overboard. There was no hope, not even a scrap of fight left in the young child's body. Death's hand was gripping tighter and tighter onto the young one's soul, fading her last breath into oblivion. Her vision began to fade away, drifting into eternal sleep. Out from the darkness was a shadow that swam closer to the child._

_ "Hold on—"_

Light filtered through the blinds, spotlighting piles of books and crumpled paper that blanketed the floor. A buzz of an alarm clock filled the space, echoing against the teal walls that were plastered with drawings, photos, and written work that was scribbled with red pen. An elegant hand emerged from the covers, groping around the nightstand for the alarm clock that still chattered its call for its master to rise for the day. After a whole minute searching for the alarm the hand slumped down against the bed, resting a moment...

"Circe honey, I hope you're getting ready and not still in bed," an Irish-accented voice called through the poster-covered door.

"I'm up, I'm up." A girl with black hair and cobalt blue highlights popped out from underneath the covers. She slid out of bed, jumping over books to get to her closet.

Circe rummaged through her closet, not that it really mattered since her school had a uniform policy. She pulled out her forest green pleated skirt that went right to her knees and her crisp white long sleeved collar shirt that was buried under the box of Pokemon cards that she had collected over the years. Circe slipped out of her nightwear and slid right into her uniform, adjusting her skirt until it fit comfortably around her slender waist. She observed herself in the mirror, pulling her shoulder length hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Once she made sure that she looked presentable she slipped on her white knee-highs and her black pair of Mary Jane's. Circe grabbed her red cross tie that hung on the mirror and retreated to the kitchen where she was greeted with the aroma of pancake batter and her aunt singing to Celtic Woman.

"Good morning, I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes." Her aunt handed her a plate of hot pancakes. "Eat up while they're still hot."

Circe did as she was commanded, not bothering with the syrup. Chocolate chip pancakes tasted better without the maple flavor mixing in with the rich chocolately taste. "You out did yourself Aunt Carolyn."

"I try my best." Carolyn smiled over her shoulder as she finished up the last batch of pancakes. "Remember to head straight to the pet shop after school."

"Adoption Day, don't worry I'll be there," Circe promised. She kissed her aunt goodbye and headed out the door.

The city was overcast, promising rain after a whole month of humidity and heat. Circe raced down the streets, not wanting to be late for the bus that left in ten minutes. But something in the bay caught her eye, making her freeze where she was in the middle of the pavement. Something was moving in the water, something big. It could be a whale, but Circe even knew that whales would not come this close to the bay. She remained where she was a few moments, watching the water until the creature vanished.

The rain came down in sheets, making up for all those times that it hadn't rained. In spite of the down pour, people still walked down the street, shielded by their umbrellas and newspapers that weren't much protection from the rain. Circe was one of the few that braved the rain, dashing down the crowded street, letting the rain beat down against her skin like frozen tears. Aunt Carolyn had always told Circe that rain was an omen of a life changing event. So far, no big event had changed Circe's life, and she's been in a lot of rain showers in her past seventeen years.

"Circe, you get out of those wet clothes this instant! _Ppalli_!" Aunt Carolyn spoke Korean—her second language to her niece when she saw her walk into her shop sopping wet. "I thought I told you to always carry and umbrella with you? _Cad tá mé ag dul a dhéanamh leis leat?_" Aunt Carolyn had the habit of speaking Korean and Gaelic to Circe when she was either upset or just didn't feel like speaking English all together. Right now, she was upset.

"_Calma síos_, calm down, I couldn't find my umbrella so I just left without one. It's not like a little rain's going to kill me." Circe moved across the shop to the stairway that led to their apartment above, leaving a trail of water behind her. She was grateful that her aunt Carolyn invested this shop and house combo. It made her feel like the people in _Kiki's Delivery Service_ wholived above their bakery. Only Circe's house didn't smell like bread, it smelt like wet dog and an assortment of animals.

Circe peeled off her damp clothes and quickly changed into a clean t-shirt and jeans. She threw her uniform in the dryer while she blow dried her hair. Her cobalt blue highlights sprang back to life after twenty minutes in the dry air that was coming from the blow-dryer. Circe styled her hair accordingly, brushing out the knots and bringing her jet black hair to a healthy glow, not something that was too expected after getting highlights that stood out like hers.

She looked herself in the mirror, her hazel green eyes were blazing green today, something that usually happened whenever it rained—no, whenever she was in the water. Circe never understood how that happened, Aunt Carolyn always said it was because the spirit of the water always entered her body whenever she swam or walked in the rain.

"Circe, I'm in desperate need of help down here!" came Circe's cue to head downstairs and help with the adoptions.

The day waned down as, fewer and fewer people came to adopt the animals. Good thing really, there was hardly any animals left to adopt, only a frog and a snake. Circe figured if no one wanted them she could keep them as pets. But Aunt Carolyn thought better of that, saying that Circe already had a snake to care for and there would be more animals in the shop by tomorrow with the help of the ASPCA and their over crowded-shelter. Circe couldn't really argue with that, just as long as the snake and the frog would have some company.

"We had a great turnout, considering that it's raining outside and everything." Carolyn threw a mouse in the snake cage, finally getting the chance to feed the snake. The poor thing had nothing to eat all afternoon.

"Yeah, the ASPCA will be happy to know that their 'overflow' got new homes." Circe used the nickname for the animals that came from the ASPCA shelter that she and her aunt created when they first got the animals. Aunt Carolyn's shop wasn't always a shelter, it was just a supply shop close to the bay area where people could get the cheapest pet supplies around (no clothes though, Aunt Carolyn didn't like seeing animals in costumes). Then one day, one of Aunt Carolyn's friends from the ASPCA came with a crate full of kittens asking if Carolyn could give them a new home. Being the animal lover that Carolyn was, she told her friend yes, and like that started Carolyn's Pet Shop & Shelter.

The entryway bell dinged as someone walked in, shaking water from his dark brown hair. "Can I help you sir?" Carolyn asked, watching as the man looked around the store.

"Yes a twenty gallon tank please," he started. "And a hug for your good old friend Nick!"

It took a moment for Carolyn to register what the man said, until it clicked that her friend from college was standing before her. She rushed over to Nick and embraced him in a bear hug that could crush anyone's bones. But Nick didn't really care, it has been years since he last saw Carolyn.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were up in the Ukraine?" Carolyn looked over Nick with her large brown eyes.

"Just got back, and purchased a warehouse on Staten Island for my research headquarters."

Circe cleared her throat, not wanting to be ignored. "Are you forgetting something Aunt Carolyn?"

"Oh, Nick I'd like you to meet my niece, Circe, who is interning under me." Carolyn gestured to Circe. "Circe this is my good friend Niko Tatopoulos."

"Nick, please."

"Nice to meet you Nick." Circe nodded, placing the twenty gallon tank on the counter.

"Say, why don't you two come and see my new place after you close! It'll be the perfect time for us to catch up!" Nick offered, after paying for his purchase.

Carolyn agreed, saying that they closed in an hour. Circe thought that this was like going on a date, only she had to tag along to watch over them to make sure they didn't do anything that they would regret. Though she couldn't complain, anything to get away from homework and see the bay area to see if she could get a glimpse of the creature that she saw this morning. That is, if it was still swimming in the bay.

Staten Island wasn't all that impressive, nothing but a large warehouse that looked as if it was going to fall apart whenever a raindrop fell on the roof. Nick said that it needed work, but soon enough it's going to be one of the top researching buildings in the world. At least Nick's little warehouse was close to the bay, maybe if Carolyn played her cards right she could dock her boat here, that way she wouldn't have to pay as much money as she did to dock it somewhere else around here.

The rain was now a light drizzle, the sun shyly peeking through the clouds. A sign that the storm was close to its end. Circe ventured off to the beach area, giving her aunt some alone time with Nick to talk about science and their college life. She walked along the beach, avoiding the frigid water the best she could. She only got a yard away from the warehouse when something large caught her eye out in the bay. It's large body rolled up to the surface, dark gray with teal dorsal spines. It almost looked as if it was a raptor. A swimming raptor?

The creature swam closer to shore, right where Circe was standing. She quickly hid behind a shed, hoping the large lizard didn't see her at all. The large reptile had long powerful legs and arms, and a large square-like head with a long strong neck. A powerhouse from what Circe could tell by the look of the large raptor-creature.

It sniffed the air, looking around with its large fiery eyes. It hung its head low as it continued to sniff, creeping closer and closer to Circe's position. Circe held her breath, praying that the creature would move on. But just as she thought that, it bit into the shed, lifting up, and thrashing around until the wood structure splintered out of its mouth. Circe ducked from the wooden fragments, crawling away from the reptile, but was caught by its razor-sharp claw that ripped open her jacket, missing her by an inch.

The creature quickly took hold of Circe in its large hand, bringing her closer to its mouth. But just before the creature could put her in its mouth, it stopped. "What are you waiting for?" Circe looked up at the creature, as it sniffed her one last time.

_"You!" _a voice popped up in Circe's mind. A male's voice, husky and deep, comforting. Circe had heard that voice somewhere before.

"What?" Circe looked around her to make sure that there was no one around pulling her leg. No one was around, just her and the giant lizard who hadn't stopped looking at her. She was set back down on the ground, with the creature still staring at her with its fiery eyes.

Circe looked at her reflection in the beast's eyes. Her eyes were slit and green, burning with the gleam of a beast, but still held a glint of humanity. The exact eyes that were looking back at her. _"You don't remember do you?" _the voice came again into Circe's mind. The beast let out a low grumble deep in its throat, almost as if he was sad about something.

"Remember? Remember what? Great now I'm talking to a lizard!" Circe paced around, totally freaking out. She kept going over possible explanations of what was really going on. _I must be dreaming, yeah that's it I'm dreaming. I'll just close my eyes and this will all disappear and I'll be back in my room. _Circe clamped her eyes shut, reopening them to see the lizard was still there! Its head was cocked to the side, watching Circe with curiosity. It was almost like watching a puppy, a very scaly puppy that could destroy a city. Yet, she knew the scaly creature would never destroy the city, if it were to wreck the city it would have done so already.

There was something familiar about the creature that Circe couldn't quite place her finger on it. But she could sense that the creature was the last of its kind, meaning that the military can't harm this wondrous discover of the century! Circe had to protect it, and the best way to do that was to get her aunt to study the creature, giving her full rights to have the strange reptile breathing for her research.

"Ok, you wait right here, I'll be back in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." Circe headed back to the warehouse, only looking back to make sure that her lizard friend wasn't following her. Now the only task at hand was trying to explain all of this to her aunt without her reaching for the phone and dialing the military base. Easier said than done.

Carolyn and Nick were looking into a tank of dirt when Circe entered the warehouse. Carolyn had her hand over her heart and kept a good foot away from the tank. Nick stuck his hand into the dirt and pulled out a handful of dirt and a crawling, slimy mass. He drew his hand closer to Carolyn who eschewed his hand as if it was the plague.

"Nick, get those _things_ away from me!" Carolyn pleaded, "You know how I feel around worms."

"What kind of zoologist are you?" Nick obeyed, placing the dancing worms back in their tank. "Afraid of worms."

"Says the guy that has been studying them for four years!" Carolyn countered.

"Now, now kids, be nice or I'll have to turn this car around." Circe sat on a stool that creaked under her weight. She was biding herself some time, easing her aunt and Nick into the bombshell of a mutated creature out on the beach. _I should probably talk about lizards first. _"Aunt Carolyn, I have a question for my biology homework," Circe started, not thinking all the way through her question.

"Yes Circe?"

"What is that iguana called that lives in the Galapagos Island?" Circe blurted out the question, even though she knew the answer.

"Marine Iguana. I thought you knew this Circe. Are you alright?" Carolyn placed her palm on Circe's forehead to check her temperature. Circe would never forget a species' name. When she learns about an animal, she never forgets the name. Something was definitely wrong.

Circe wiggled away from her aunt's hand, reassuring her that she was fine. But Carolyn wasn't letting up, insisting that Circe needed to go home and take some medicine. Circe had two choices now, to tell her aunt what's really the matter, or just head home and have her aunt and Nick find out for themselves and risk the creature getting murdered by the military. The second option wasn't going to happen.

"There_'_s a giant lizard outside on the beach and I think it would be a good idea that we study it!" Circe blurted out, mixing her words together that it sounded to be one word.

"Circe, slow down, _hoheub_."

"There's a giant lizard outside on the beach and I think it would be a good idea that we study it," Circe repeated.

Nick and Carolyn burst into laughter, collapsing on the ground and clutching their sides. Circe gaped, her aunt had never laughed at her like this before. This was not the reaction that she was hoping for. "I'm serious! Here, I'll prove it to you!" Circe lifted the two adults off of the floor and pushed them outside. One way or another they were going to believe her. Nick and Carolyn were still laughing as Circe pushed and dragged them onto the beach until they saw a large mass of scales curled up on the sand. They looked down at Circe, then back up at the scaly creature with mouths wide open.

"What? How?" was all that could come out of Nick and Carolyn's mouths.

"So... can we keep it?" Circe asked, patting the creature's large nostril with a sheepish smile.


End file.
